No escaping
by Pugnacious Peace
Summary: Yes, It's yaoi. :D hope you like it! rated for Sexual content, Blood, language, and violence. No, i don't own any of the anime. WILL PROBABLY BE REDONE!
1. Chapter 1

_**Ahem, Yea. :) Uhh... Whee? Yea, Okay. Now, This is going to be a 'Descendants of Darkness' /'Haunting ground' Story. -Durr, as if you couldn't see that. :) - And there are a few things I want to tell you before I begin.**_

_**No, it won't be exactly like the game. ): And it DEFINATLY won't be exactly like the show. If you've ever played the game, Great! If you haven't, It doesn't mean you won't understand it. **_

_**-but seriously, If you haven't, Look for it! Great game:D I'll be doing you a favor!-**_

_**Now, here's the 'cast.'**_

_**Fiona: Kurosaki HisokaPersonality: Very kind, but not one to hold back when kicking someones behind. Though he may be a bit jumpy, and he may run and hide from things he doesn't think he can handle, he could stay and fight whenever needed. One of the most popular boys in school, But the nicest. He is 16.**_

_**Hewie: Asato Tsuzuki.The perfect friend. Very kind, But also a bit jumpy. He cracks Jokes when needed, And he's just all around goofy. A prisoner in the castle. But could there be more to him than meets the eye...? His age is unknown.**_

_**Debilitas: Kazutaka Muraki:Just a bit on the freaky Side. not a very fast runner, as he has somewhat of a leg problem, but hey, What can ya do? he has a strange attraction to 'dollies' and can't help but make Hisoka into the perfect plaything. His age is unknown.**_

_**Daniella: Seiichiro Tatsumi -don't kill me...-Though he is a handsome man, He says he isn't complete. his emotions never shine through, as if he doesn't have any. he has an odd fear of mirrors... Age: 29**_

_**Riccardo: Oriya MibuLittle is known about him. He carries a gun in his hand and a sword on his back. Age is unknown.**_

_**Lorenzo: Yutaka Watari -Again, DONT HURT ME!- little is known about him, as well, Only that he has stayed alive in the 1600's through the 1900's, Somehow, as Hisoka finds out in the family grave yard. but what could that possibly mean?**_

_**Alright, now that we have that down, Let me say a few other things.**_

_**No, They aren't Shinigami's, Of course. If they were, doncha think it'd be a bit to easy for them to kill everything and everyone? So yea, NORMAL PEOPLE! -For the most part... :? -**_

_**Alright, another thing: If you don't like how I casted the characters; Too bad. I thought they fit somewhat well, with the exception of Watari. Let's get to the story, huh:D**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 1**_

Hisoka sighed and felt the water dripping on his head as he walked outside. "Stupid rain.." He muttered. He covered his head with his school books and walked to the bus stop with a frown. When he got there, he waited. he waited for five minutes, and he finally yelled, "Come ON!" And stood up.

The bus began rolling to him and he grinned. "thank you."

The bus stopped in front of him, and the water from the tires splashed on him. He stepped back and sputtered. "hey!" He yelled, wiping off his face.The door opened. Hisoka glared at the driver.

Him and the bus driver did NOT like each other. then again, the bus driver didn't really like anybody...

"Hisoka! Over here!"

"Hijiri!" Hisoka yelled. He twisted between the aisle and one girl grabbed his jacket. "Gah!" He yelled, falling into the seat. He blinked and Hijiri laughed.

"nice one." He high-fived Hisoka's wet hand, and looked a little confused. Hisoka shook his head.

"bus driver." He muttered. That was all Hijiri had to hear. "Ah." He nodded.

When they got to school, both boys braced themselves for the girls and the random Jocks coming up and smacking their backs and shoulders. The second Hisoka stepped in, A blond girl jumped at him.

Hisoka grunted and fell to the floor. Hijiri couldn't help but laugh, and he held his stomach. "Oh good lord!" He yelled, pointing over at Hisoka, who glared.

"i hate you right now." He muttered, And Hijiri shut up. The girl got off of him.

"you're cute! Could you go out with me!?" She asked, getting in Hisoka's face.

Hisoka laughed. "Ah, No." The girl huffed and looked at Hijiri, who automatically said,

'No, Not on your life."

the girl sighed and walked away. "See you in class, Hisoka.." She winked and started to walk off. Hisoka got up. "Shoot me now..."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 2**_

It was never easy being attacked by random students. But after school was when Hisoka was happy. Him and Hijiri was in the music room after school, and the teachers made sure no other students could get in.

"Hijiri! Come on!" Hisoka laughed as Hijiri picked up his violin. He ran over to Hisoka, and as they passed, one girl grabbed at Hijiri's arm. He pulled it away.

"good god!" He growled. They got to the music room, and Hisoka leaned against the door.

"Thank the heavens." He muttered.

"Ya know, I'll be glad when the field trip to that castle place rolls around tomorrow. Maybe one of the guys will be cooler than us, and They'll be hung up on them!"

Hisoka laughed. "Oh, Don't wish something like that upon someone. It's a fate worse than death!"

Both boys laughed, and Hijiri pulled his violin from its case. "Ready?"

"yea." Hisoka nodded sat in a chair. Hijiri did no more than put the bow on the strings, when a teacher came in.

"GAHH!" Hijiri put down his arm, and Hisoka snickered.

The music teacher looked at them, and He smiled. "Practicing are we?"

"Yea." Hisoka nodded and leaned back in the chair, putting his arms behind his head.

"Well, I have extra time, May I hear what you've been working on?"

Hijiri grinned. "yeah!" He stood up strait and began to play. Hisoka closed his eyes with a smile and let himself drift away, like he always did when he listened to Hijiri play. It took him to his 'Happy' Place, wherever that is.

When the music stopped, he opened his eyes. "Hey, What happened...?" He muttered, wiping his eyes.

Hijiri laughed. "The song ended."

"Right... Right.." Hisoka nodded and looked at his watch. "Well, I'd better get home, it's getting late."

"See ya, Man. Sit next to me on the bus tomorrow on the field trip!"

"i will!" they both gave each other small hugs and went their separate ways.

The next morning, the sun was shining bright as they got on the bus. Hisoka was the first on the bus, and he stretched out, waiting for Hijiri. He pulled out his mp3 player and listened, watching the door. Hijiri stepped on the bus, and he hopped on Hisoka's legs, not even paying attention.

Hisoka let out a yelp, and Hijiri jumped up. "My bad.." He mumbled. Hisoka smiled and pulled his leg out from under him.

"No problem." He shrugged and took off the headphones. He slipped them in his bag and leaned back. "For some reason, I feel really... Strange about this trip."

"Oh, relax, Nothing bad is going to happen." Hisoka laughed and then stopped, looking out the window.

Hijiri sighed and shook his head. "Okay.." He waited.

oOoOoOoOoOoO

About an hour later, they arrived at the castle. "Wow..." Hisoka said, Looking up as he got off the bus.

"Holy hell..." Hijiri muttered.

Hisoka seen a silvery-haired figure staring down from the top of the stairs leading down to them. He started to walk closer with a smirk. Hisoka couldn't help but gasp.

Girls behind him gasped as well.

"He's so beautiful...!"

Hijiri stared at the man, who was finally stepping off of the last stair.

"Welcome to the castle..." Another man whispered, coming out from behind him. Now at this, Hisoka was shocked.

This man had dark brown hair. Hisoka couldn't see the eye color, as he couldn't get close enough without looking like a stalker.

The eyes looked emotionless, as if someone had ripped them strait from his soul.

"Come with me." He mumbled, turning back. The silver haired man stepped to the side, and he stared at Hisoka as he passed.

'_You will make the perfect addition to my collection..'_ he thought, and followed everyone up the stairs.

Everyone heard his voice for the first time. "My name is Muraki. This.." He said, Touching The brown-haired man's shoulder. "is Tatsumi."

Tatsumi bowed and then left, walking out the door with a couple of soft steps.

Hisoka watched him. '_He's so strange...'_ he though, staring at a door that had just closed. _'Almost... Almost like he's dead...?' _ He shook his head as Hijiri waved his hand in Hisoka's face.

"Hisoka... you okay?"

Hisoka looked over. "yea, I'm fine. Just thinking."

"About?"

"...Nothing." He laughed. "Never mind." A loud sound erupted outside, which sounded like Thunder. They heard rain pounding on the dirty windows.

"There is a storm... you can shelter here, until it passes." Muraki said, his eyes seeming so... Violent.. Insane..

Hisoka nodded.

"Let me show you to your rooms..."

"Wait.." Hisoka whispered, jumping up. Muraki stopped and looked over, as did everyone else. "How did you prepare rooms for us? How did you know there was a storm coming?"

"the news." Muraki said, Pointing to a T.V. "I heard it this morning, and had rooms prepared, Just in case."

Tatsumi came in with another man, But this time, Hisoka's eyes were captured into the deep purple eyes of the other.

"this is Tsuzuki... A trouble maker, if you ask me, But he shall help all of you during your stay.."

Tsuzuki stared at Hisoka and started to smile. His clothes seemed to loose for him, like he had been starved. he stumbled as he walked, as if he hadn't walked for years...

_'Because maybe he hasn't...' _ The thought crossed Hisoka's mind as everybody began to follow Muraki. He longed to stop them, but what proof did he have that he may be dangerous? Heck, it could possibly be just his imagination running wild. But if it wasn't?

"Hijiri.." Hisoka whispered, grabbing his best friends' arm.

"yea?"

"i want to make sure you're in my room."

"Wha? Why?"

"Just.. you'll see."

"Hisoka." Muraki said, touching Hisoka's shoulder lightly. He jumped, and turned.

"Y..yea?"

"your room is this way..."

"Y..Yes sir.." He nodded and looked back at Hijiri. Hijiri smiled his direction, but didn't follow. Nobody knew they wouldn't see the young man for quite some time.

Muraki walked up tons of stairs, and stopped at a single door in a hallway. "This is your room... you will be sharing it with me."

Hisoka glared and pushed himself away from Muraki's eyes. "I'd rather sleep in a pile of bugs, If there's a difference.."

Muraki smirked. "Humph. Ungrateful little brat."

"I know you are up to something, don't try to lie!"

"nothing gets past you, does it?"

"I..."

Muraki stepped closer and put his lips close to Hisoka's neck. Hisoka's eyes widened as Muraki's hands tightened around his back, pulling him closer.

"You are the perfect addition to my collection.." He whispered, smirking against Hisoka's neck.

"What!?" Hisoka jumped back and fell into Tsuzuki, who just grunted and caught him. Hisoka let out a yell and turned back around.

Tsuzuki stood there, looking down. "Where is his room." Hisoka asks, remembering that he'd seen something in Tsuzuki's eyes before... Something different from Muraki's insane gaze.

"Why, In the cellar, where he belongs." Muraki said with a laugh.

Hisoka stared at him. well, there went his plan. He sighed and shook his head. "I'm not going in your room, Not even if you tried to make me."

Muraki sighed. "i figured it would be this difficult..."

'_Dammit, where are the teachers when you need them!'_ Hisoka thought, backing up as Muraki got closer.

"Tsuzuki." Muraki said, standing up at full height, and he stopped getting closer.

"I'm sorry.." Hisoka heard Tsuzuki whisper in his ear, before something slammed into his head, and all went black.

oOoOoOoOoOoO

In the middle of the night, All of the students heard a loud bell in there room.

The teachers, sensing an emergency, gathered all the students. Hijiri was one of the first ones out, remembering that Hisoka never came down.

In the dining room, Muraki held a frown. Inside, however, his stomach churned with excitement.

As everyone came in, Muraki's frown seemed to get deeper.

Hijiri yelled out, 'Where is Hisoka!?" The teacher grabbed his shoulder, and he sat down.

"That is what this is about.." Muraki said, sitting down as well.

"I'm afraid... Hisoka has gone missing."

Everyone in the room gasped. But Muraki continued.

"All I found was blood in his room, and signs of struggle. you must leave, regardless of this storm. It has gotten better, however. The wind isn't near as strong. Hurry, get out. The murderer could be anybody here. It's for your own safe-"

"No! " Hijiri yelled, slamming his fists on the table. "you did something to him! I know you did! You were the last one with him! You took him to his room, And Neither Hisoka nor you came down for the dinner! You... You... you sick-" He raced over and attempted a punch, but Muraki grabbed his hand before he could even touch him.

"I didn't do anything to the poor child. I left him alone, he said he wasn't hungry. I went to my study."

"to do what... Plan a murder!?" The music teacher grabbed his arms.

"relax, Hijiri... it's okay... this is painful for all of us.." Hijiri's eyes filled with tears.

"but... But-"

"but nothing. Let's go, everybody. there is nothing more we can do.." Everyone looked down in fear of the possibility that it could have been them.

Only Hijiri knew how Hisoka felt. Only Hijiri was truly worried about his friend, not himself, While everyone only thought on how it could have been them and they could have been killed.

As they boarded the bus, Hijiri shivered at the thought of what could have happened to Hisoka. The images of every student clear in his mind, he went through who could have killed him, or even raped him. He only found two people that could match, and one nearly made him sick, knowing that everyone would assume.

One image was Muraki.

the other... Was Hijiri himself.

_**Yea, off to a rough start, i know. I'm working on it. It's not the best yet, But im trying. :D Reviews please!?**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Before I start this chapter, I need to let you know something: No, I'm not all that familiar with the characters' personalities. Yea, I changed them a bit to make them easier to use. if you don't like it, then don't read it. Simple. I don't want reviews saying, 'It sux cuz u didnt get the characterz right.' yea... If you think it needs work, tell me on what and I'll try and fix it. Don't just say, 'I hate it.' And end the review. Thanks for reading this random note that you probably knew about anyway.**_

_**Chapter 3**_

"The plan is going perfectly... Thank you, Tsuzuki." Muraki said, patting Tsuzuki's head softly.

however, Tsuzuki broke down in tears. "Why!? Why must you hurt innocent people and make me do the dirty work!?"

"because I know you can handle it. You're responsible.."

"Make _him _do it!" Tsuzuki yelled, Pointing to Tatsumi. "He's the one that's perfect!"

Muraki kept his calm stare. "I'm losing my patience. Go get The child and get him a shower. Don't leave any room he is in, and stop him if he tries to run. Go. This is your last chance."

Tsuzuki looked down, knowing full well that Muraki would not only kill him, but he would also kill Hisoka out of left over anger. Muraki never was good with emotions...

Tsuzuki found himself walking up the stairs to Hisoka's new 'room'. He knocked softly on the door, and could hear Hisoka crying on the other side. "Master Hisoka...?" Tsuzuki whispered. The crying stopped.

"go away.." He heard.

"I have a shower prepared for you.." Tsuzuki smiled, hoping that this would draw him out.

As he figured, Hisoka opened the door carefully. "you.. you do?"

"Yes. By master Muraki's orders. He wants to make you comfortable."

Hisoka looked like he was about to shut the door, But he sighed, knowing he couldn't resist a shower right now. His head was pounding from the blow Tsuzuki gave him, but he hoped the water would fix his aching muscles, at the least.

Tsuzuki smiled. "I've got clothes for you." He had a pair of clothes in his hand, and he started to walk down the steps, and Hisoka followed. He was still quite a bit away, just in case he needed to run.

After a while, They reached a door. Tsuzuki slid a key card in a locking device.

"I cannot leave the room, but I will respect your privacy and wait by the door." He bowed softly while Hisoka walked in.

Already, he could feel the heat from the water on his skin. He shivered and took off his shirt as he reached it. He touched the water and gave a smile.

"Perfect.." He whispered. He took off his jeans and boxers and slid into the bath. He closed his eyes instantly, and he gave a soft, pleasured moan. Tsuzuki couldn't help but grin.

'_At least he's happy now..'_ He thought. He sat by the door and waited. It seemed like hours before he finally decided to check up on him. He stood and walked over to the shower, and Hisoka looked over at him. He seemed like he didn't even care.

"thank you... I guess.." He whispered. "I needed this..."

"Call it creepy if you like, but master Muraki knows much about you.''

Hisoka laughed and sat up. For once, with this Tsuzuki kid around, he felt safe. ''Oh yea? Like what?"

"Like the fact that your picky about your water temperature and refuse to get in until it's perfect."

Hisoka was stunned. How could a man he'd never even met know something like that?

''Ah...'' He sighed and sank himself deeper into the water.

Tsuzuki sighed. "I don't know how he does it.. he did it to me, as well."

"Huh? You mean you haven't been living here your whole life?"

"Ha! No. Definitely not."

"What age and when did you come here?"

"I was 16. Same age as you. And I came here on a school field trip. Imagine that." He laughed.

"And did he pull the same crap like he did with me?"

"Yup. Sad, isn't it?"

Both boys laughed and Hisoka started to get out. "Ah, I think I'm good. Thank you, Tsuzuki. You're nicer than I thought you would be."

"Meh, everyone thought so." He grinned. "I wouldn't have hit you over the head with that pipe if it wasn't for '_Muraki_'." He made a serious looking face, his hair falling over one eye.

Hisoka tried to keep from laughing. "Man, you are pretty good at that." He snickered.

He couldn't help but feel as if Tsuzuki was an old time friend. You know that feeling you get when you meet someone and you feel as if you've known them for life? Well, That's the easiest way to explain it.

Tsuzuki grabbed the clothes from the wall-Hanger, and handed them to Hisoka. "Here, I'll leave and wait right out the door, if you want."

"Nah. I'm fine. Can't be any worse than dressing and undressing in the locker rooms. At least it smells somewhat good in here..." Hisoka mumbled while Tsuzuki gave a laugh.

"I remember my high school years. things seemed to race by so quick. I HATED it. but once I seen what it's like out here, I'd give anything to go back."

"how long ago was it?" Hisoka stared at him, pulling the shirt over his head. It was a bit big, But he didn't really care. he didn't like his clothes skin-tight anyway. It just annoyed him.

Tsuzuki sighed and leaned against the wall. "About a year ago."

"Seriously?"

"yea."

"i would have said about four years."

"hey!" Tsuzuki laughed and bonked Hisoka lightly on the head with his fist. Hisoka gave him a light smile and laughed.

"Sorry." He pulled the boxers and jeans up and he looked at a cracked mirror. "Why the heck is the mirror cracked...?"

"Err... Let's just say... Tatsumi has Issues..."

"...Oh. Wait.. huh?" Hisoka looked confused. "Why would he break the window?"

"It's a bit confusing, you'll learn more about it during your stay here."

"How long will I stay...?"

"As long as Master Muraki will allow, which normally isn't all that long, if he has what i think he has planned for you.."

"And.. That would be?"

"Ah, I'd...rather not tell you.."

"Why not?"

"because... It's... not all that pretty..." Tsuzuki sighed as Hisoka looked at him with a confused expression.

"You can tell me... You know.."

"No, thank you. Truth is, I'm not even sure how the whole thing goes down. All I know if that they NEVER come out of the room. Not with skin on their bones anyway.

Hisoka felt sick. "Then why weren't you.. Err... Taken away?"

"I guess Muraki seen something interesting in me. He uses me to take out his anger upon if Tatsumi's not there.." he shook his head sadly. "I wouldn't have minded him killing me, Not now anyway. I'd rather it. I mean, this place is a HELL hole."

The two walked out of the room and talked as they went to Hisoka's room once again.

When they got there, Tsuzuki sighed. "Well, End of the line, my friend. During the night, I suggest you be careful. It's not fun. I always hear these freaky- HEY! I have an Idea!" he got in Hisoka's face and made him jump up and lean against the wall, holding his hand on his chest.

"Gah! Why must you do that!?"

"Sorry... Anyway, You could some sleep with me! I mean, i live in the cellar, but it's not all that bad! At least It'll keep you away from Muraki!"

"but... Wouldn't it get you in trouble with him?"

"Yea, but I'll only receive punishment if he never catches me." He winked.

"And what would your punishment be?"

"Depends on what mood he's in. If he's in a good mood, just a couple of smacks across the face and no food for a month and a half."

"And.. if he's in a bad mood...?"

"...Death." Tsuzuki shrugged, as if he didn't really care.

'_Then again, he told me earlier he wouldn't mind it...'_ Hisoka shook his head. "Alright, I guess, if you don't mind. Anything but sleeping with.. Muraki.." He shuddered at the name. He was only there for a few hours -Conscious, Anyway- And he already dreaded to see the man again.

Tsuzuki grinned widely. "_**YAY**_!" He yelled. He blinked and the leaned down slightly, and started to whisper. "I mean... _yay..!_"

Hisoka shook his head with a slight laugh.

"Come on!" Tsuzuki said, running into the room across from Muraki's. There was a fire and a small, Blood-stained bed. Hisoka shuddered.

"What happened in here...?"

"i have no Idea... It was there even BEFORE I was here. I seen it as well, but nobody told me about it.." Tsuzuki shivered and stared at the bed. "Let's keep moving."

Hisoka looked at all of the things in the room before leaving it, making sure there was nothing he could use as a weapon. All he found were paintings and dolls. He sighed. "All there is in here are a bunch of Bisque Dolls..." He muttered, before walking out the room with Tsuzuki, who nodded.

They walked down the same steps the whole class and walked up at the beginning of the field trip. Hisoka shook his head and kept walking behind Tsuzuki, and they finally got off the last step. They walked past an old fountain that didn't even work anymore, and the water was greenish. Hisoka made a disgusted face. They stopped at a set of stairs moving down.

"Coming?"

"yea." Hisoka nodded, and Tsuzuki grinned. "Excuse the mess." He whispered, taking the first step down.

The floor was covered in dirt and dried blood. cages lay on the floor, opened and not looking very inviting.

"This used to be the 'dungeon' 'till I came into the picture." Tsuzuki mumbled, pulling out an extra bag of blankets. "Pick a spot, any spot." He smiled as Hisoka stared at the floor. He blinked.

"Well... it's better than nothing, I suppose.." He watched as Tsuzuki pulled out each blanket. that were thick, and looked very warm.

"Wanna come sleep by me?"

"yea." Hisoka nodded and walked over, where he now seen a bunch of blankets by the corner, the farthest away from the stairs as possible. And Hisoka knew why. From the stairs, it would look like nobody was there, so if Muraki came in, he wouldn't even see Tsuzuki!

"Smart." Hisoka nodded.

"huh?"

"Hmm? Oh, I meant smart how you put your bed in the corner where body could see you."

"Oh, that's not why I did it, though you bring up a good point." Tsuzuki shook his head and set down the first blanket for Hisoka, next to his own bed, also removed from sight from anyone up the stairs.

"then why?"

"Because it's the warmest spot in the room." He pointed to the wall.

"Oh..." Hisoka nodded and made his new 'bed' and lied down on it. "Ahh.. Not that bad, actually."

"Yea, I know." Tsuzuki grinned. "Well, G'night."

"Wait, i have a question."

"What?"

"Are you a light sleeper?"

"...Not really..." Tsuzuki laughed.

"Good thing I am then.." Hisoka mumbled. He set his head down on the floor and shifted, pulling a blanket to his chin. but.. he couldn't help but feel like he was being watched. He shrugged the feeling off, but it never completely went away.

In a few moments, Tsuzuki was sleeping soundly, a small smile on his face. Hisoka smiled at him. "He could just be a very valuable friend when we get to know each other better..." He whispered, sleep beginning to take him in. He eyes closed softly, and he fell asleep.

About three hours later, Hisoka woke up, flying upwards and off the floor. He heard a loud crash, and it sounded like it came from this room. Tsuzuki also heard it, but he got up slowly and carefully.

Hisoka scanned his eyes around the room,searching for anything out of the ordinary. Then, he seen it. Muraki was staring strait at them from up the stairs, the soft light from the moon making his body glow.

Hisoka stared in shock as Muraki walked down towards them. "No...!"


	5. Chapter 5

_**Alright! WHOO now we're in business! -Finally, the chasing! About flippin time- Thank you to those who have reviewed! -Though it was only one so far...- And those who will:D Tell me what you think of the story. Tell me what you liked, what you didn't like, How and where I could improve, etc. :) And be specific. Don't just say, 'I didn't really like the part where Muraki chases Hisoka'. If you say that, I wouldn't know WHICH part you are talking about. ): But yea, You get the point. And GAA! Typo alert in the last chapter! Man, i messed alot of stuff up.. Sorry! If you have trouble understanding what is trying to be said, tell me. Thanks! ta taa!**_

Muraki stared at Hisoka with a smirk. He started to come down the steps and towards the two young boys. Tsuzuki seemed a lot more aware when he heard the footsteps. he started to back up even further into the wall. He gulped.

"Well, boys.. thought you could get away... Did you?" Before Tsuzuki could answer, Hisoka nodded quickly.

"Of course."

Muraki made a confused expression, but for only a moment, as he realized Hisoka had gotten up.

"Yeeeeeaaaaa!" He lifted his arm and jumped, attempting to throw a punch. Muraki smirked and both of his eyes opened wide, and he grabbed Hisoka's arm. He threw him against the wall and pressed against him.

Hisoka twitched, and Tsuzuki carefully and soundlessly got up behind them.

"Eager, aren't we?" Muraki spoke, his voice flowing to Hisoka's ears like the ocean, smoothly and calmly. Sort of. Muraki was breathing heavily, and Hisoka had no idea what he was thinking.

Muraki's hand brushed through Hisoka's hair. He cupped his cheek and smirked. "You.. Are mine.."

"Not quite!" Tsuzuki yelled, now directly behind him. When Muraki turned, Hisoka wiggled out of his grasp and he ran up the stairs.

Muraki glared at Tsuzuki, While Tsuzuki himself just grinned. "Ta ta!" he said, patting Muraki's head. He ran off, and Muraki growled.

"Little brat.." He mumbled. He ran up the stairs after him.

_**oOoOoO **_

Hisoka ran faster than he's ever ran before. he feet pounded roughly on the sandy ground. He could hear Tsuzuki panting behind him, trying to catch up. At least, he hoped it was Tsuzuki... He peeked around his shoulder, and he was right, It was Tsuzuki. He smiled, and he slowed down.

"Thanks.. Now, Let's hurry up and hide." Tsuzuki mumbled. "He's made it clear we can't beat him."

"Gee, Tsuzuki!" Hisoka panted, pausing for a moment in his line. He shook his head and began to ran up the steps to the inside of the house, skipping at least five steps with each leap. "Thanks for the update!"

Tsuzuki growled lightly, but kept his pace. He couldn't waste to much energy chatting when they were supposed to be running.

They finally reached somewhere were they could both hide; The bathroom. Hisoka looked in. "The shower...!" He whispered. Tsuzuki nodded and Hisoka hopped in. Tsuzuki followed, and they waited.

Sure enough, after only a few moments, they heard Muraki coming their way.Tsuzuki closed his eyes, hoping he'd go past them. Muraki stepped in front of the shower, and he reached in, grabbing Hisoka's arm. His eyes widened.

'_no...'_ Hisoka thought. He didn't dare move. Maybe he could think it's Tatsumi or something...

Muraki's fingers closed in on Hisoka's arm, and before either one of the boys could even do anything, He pulled him out. Hisoka let out an, 'Oof' as he landed in Muraki's arms. Tsuzuki got out as well.

"Hey! Let him go!" He growled, but Muraki just walked on. Hisoka was struggling in Muraki's arms, but Muraki was too strong for him to even kick his neck.

"you certainly are a handful..." Muraki said, smirking with a sick pleasure. "I like them that way. It's more fun to hear them scream."

Hisoka's eyes widened. '_Oh! He wants me to scream huh? He heh... Alright, Muraki.. Let's see how much you enjoy it now..'_ Hisoka yelled out "Help!" As loud as he could, but Muraki let him go. A startled Hisoka landed on his feet on the floor, but Muraki just grabbed his arm all over again.

Hisoka yelled again, but before it could get to loud, Muraki's lips touched his.

Hisoka's eyes widened even further, and his struggle stopped due to shock. '_Where is Tsuzuki...?'_ He thought, trying to move away. But Muraki took an arm around his back. Hisoka shivered, but he stopped struggling. '_It's all over.. I lost...'_ He thought, making his arms go to his side. His eyes seemed distant, and Muraki smirked and pulled away.

"i can't wait until It goes all the way.." He whispered in Hisoka's ear. The two heard rapid footsteps, and Tsuzuki jumped into Muraki, slamming him to the ground.

"Take this you nasty thing!" He bit Muraki's arm and Muraki growled out. He raised and arm and smacked Tsuzuki's neck. As the two got up, Tsuzuki kicked Muraki between the legs, And Muraki yelled out in pain. He fell to the ground with a groan, and he mumbled things Hisoka didn't really want to hear... They turned and ran off.

"Tsuzuki... You're a life saver.." He whispered.

"And a virginity saver!" Tsuzuki grinned. "I'm not going let you end up like me. I didn't have anybody to save me!" Hisoka stopped in his tracks.

Tsuzuki was... Was... Raped by this... _**thing**_!! How dare he! Hisoka couldn't help but feel anger running through his veins, Through his blood. He shook his head and started running after Tsuzuki again. Unknowingly, they were going in circles. they took a wrong turn, and ended up right back where they started, and Muraki was still there. He smirked and hit Tsuzuki in the head with some metal Object, And Hisoka figured it was a pipe.

Hisoka, not wanting to leave his new friend behind, leaned over to help him up. Tsuzuki wasn't moving. "He's unconscious." He mumbled, annoyed to the highest amount. He felt someone grab him around the waist, and he looked back. Muraki stood there with a smirk. Someone with Black hair stood behind him, handing Muraki a needle. Muraki smirked and injected something into the shocked Hisoka's arm.

Hisoka felt dizzy in only a few moments, and when he tried to run, he only fell. "Ugh.." He fainted on the floor, and Muraki helped himself to grab Hisoka and take him upstairs.


	6. Chapter 6

_**:D I'm so happy now! Thank you to those who had reviewed. you don't know how happy this makes me. -big grin- I'm glad you like it so far, and if you have any suggestions on how I could improve, Please tell me and I'll try my best! Thanks you and hugs for you! -big hug-**_

_Hisoka awakened. The room was dark, and the musty smell of water and blood reached his nose. He winced as he tried to get up. His breathing quickened, and he felt his own muscles feeling like they were being ripped out. he couldn't help but moan in pain and fall onto the floor with a 'thud'. He felt soft skin under him. He looked closely and lifted his arm carefully. he ignored the pain in his back, as he was curious to what was beneath him. Or rather who._

_His hand touched hair, and he jumped. He pulled it back, and fell into a pressure plate. a light turned on, and over 20 dead bodies lay before him. The person he had fallen on had brown hair. His eyes were wide with fright, and he had a bruise on his forehead, and he was dead._

_"Tsuzuki!"_

"NOOO!" Hisoka screamed and bolted up out of the bed. He shook roughly and leaned back down slowly. _'Was this all a dream...? Is Tsuzuki really dead...?' _ He shook his head sadly. he looked down at the floor, and nothing was there, only tile and a few pairs of clothes. '_...C...Clothes...?' _

He gulped and felt his bare skin, his eyes widening as his hand traveled down his chest. He kept going until he reached his lower tummy, and then he felt his legs. Not once did he feel the jeans or T-shirt he was wearing before. "N...No.."

Screaming.. Kicking... Yelling... that's all he could remember. And of course, major pain. After that, things kinda went black. But that wasn't enough to make Hisoka clueless.

"He...He got to me.. I.. i lost... Now what...? Will he kill me? Will he kill Tsuzuki...!?" He thought aloud, trying to stand up. His back didn't want to cooperate, and neither did his legs. but he made them.

He wrapped a blanket around his hips, just in case. He reached down and grabbed his clothes, feeling dirty and disgusting. "Ugh.." He mumbled, feeling tears burning in his eyes. Somebody grabbed him around the hips. Out of shock, he dropped the blanket and turned.

"Tsuzuki!?" He growled.

Tsuzuki stared. "S..Sorry. i didn't mean to scare you..." One of his hands were on his forehead. The other was still touching Hisoka's hip. His eyes stayed glued to Hisoka's face, and he could help but think, '_He really is beautiful..._'

"It's alright.." Hisoka whispered, smiling. He leaned down, and Tsuzuki pulled his arm away, turning carefully.

"hurry." He said, staring at the wall.

Hisoka hurried up and got dressed. As he was zipping up the jeans, they heard footsteps coming up the stairs. Hisoka looked back. He looked down at the shoes still laying on the floor.

"Screw it." He whispered, seeing Tsuzuki making a break towards the door. He ran as well. he was grabbed by someone, and he mumbled. "Why me..." He whispered, looking up. He knew who was there, he didn't have to look up. But on habit, he did.

Muraki smirked. "Oh, What fun." He whispered, lifting Hisoka from the ground. "I knew you'd come back to my arms..."

"Let go of me." Hisoka growled.

"Oh, but Hisoka, I'm not finished with you yet..."

Behind Muraki, Hisoka seen Tsuzuki running back, but he was quiet, as he didn't have shoes either.

Muraki, however, walked back into his room and shut the door, locking it.

Hisoka let out a whimper, knowing what was coming next. "Please...!" He whispered, looking up at Muraki. "Don't...! I'm begging you, Don't do this to me!"

Muraki just smirked. He sighed at the clothing Hisoka had put back on. "Must you be so teasing?" He said, his voice sounding calmer with each passing second. Hisoka whimpered and didn't fight. He knew he'd already lost, so why try? Then, he got an Idea.

Muraki slid the shirt over Hisoka's head, and he looked at his chest.

Hisoka lifted up his head, and licked Muraki's neck. Muraki stopped, slightly shocked that Hisoka had suddenly decided to do whatever He had wanted. But he smirked, and Hisoka kept going.

He wrapped his arms around Muraki's back, pulling him closer. But as this movement was played, Muraki could sense that little Hisoka had a plan, and he backed up.

"Why the sudden change of heart?" He said, staring strait into Hisoka's eyes... Into his soul.

Hisoka couldn't help but gulp, and he took his chance. He got up and kicked Muraki in the chest, knocking him over.

Muraki, not expecting that much power from a sixteen year old, fell over in shock.

Hisoka ran as fast as he could to the door, unlocked it, and raced out, shutting it behind him.

"Alright, Hisoka... Let's play your way.." Muraki growled, smirking. He stood up, but went the opposite direction of Hisoka, and the same direction of Tsuzuki.

Tsuzuki slammed the door. He seen it.. Seen it all.. Hisoka.. He... He had given up! How... How could he!? He just gave himself to Muraki, like it was no big deal! He turned and locked the door quickly, and then leaned against the opposite wall, burying his head in his arms. He slid down and sat on the floor.

He was in the bathroom. He had ran quite a ways away when he seen Hisoka kissing and licking Muraki's neck, and he could feel his heard breaking. '_What is this feeling?_' He thought, putting a hand over his heart. He suddenly heard a loud, 'Thud' Coming from outside of the door. he jumped and looked up.

He heard a soft moan. "Ow..." The person said.

"Hisoka...!?" Tsuzuki whispered, getting up. he walked over to the door and peeked through the key hole, and indeed, Hisoka sat on the floor rubbing his head. Tsuzuki opened the door. "Hisoka, What are you doing here? I thought you were with Muraki!?"

"just let me in!" Hisoka said frantically, and he pushed his way through the door, crawling on his knees. Tsuzuki moved out of the way and shut the door, locking it again. He looked at Hisoka.

"What-"

Hisoka suddenly stood up and slammed into Tsuzuki's chest, shaking.

"Hisoka...?"

"I want to go home... please, tell me you know how to get out of here...!"

"if I knew, Hisoka, I would have already gotten you out of here..." Tsuzuki held him close, wondering what had truly happened. Should he have stayed longer to see what Hisoka was really up to? No, Then they both would have been caught no doubt.

Hisoka whimpered and fell back down, his head landing on Tsuzuki's stomach. It broke Tsuzuki's heart to see Hisoka this broken.. in this much pain. But then, being trapped in a mansion with a maniac isn't a walk in the park.

"Don't worry..." Tsuzuki whispered.He rubbed Hisoka's hair and smiled. "We'll find a way out. both of us."

Hisoka didn't seem convinced, but he nodded his head.

"Tsuzuki...?"

"yes?"

"Thank you..."

"...You're welcome, Hisoka..." He smiled softly.

_**OoOoOoOoO**_

Hijiri stared at the chalkboard. Two days, and not one person has heard or seen Hisoka. But EVERYONE threw accusations at him. he could even hear people accuse him right at that moment.

"yea.." A girl nodded softly, looking at the boy beside her. "I heard Hijiri raped him, then killed him, and then blamed it on Muraki."

"that's not what I heard. I heard Hijiri **Helped** Muraki kill him. And stood watch so that nobody would see it."

'_I didn't hurt him... I couldn't hurt him... Why...Why would people think I would? I was his best friend... I've got to find someone who will believe me... But who...'_ Hijiri felt tears burning at his eyes, and he broke down. He fell out of his chair. He covered his eyes.

All eyes were on him as he whimpered, and the teacher ran over. He helped him up and took him to the office for help.

"Hijiri, what's wrong?"

Hijiri looked at him with tear-filled eyes and he sniffed, looking back down. "Every-body's blaming me for Hisoka's murder... I.. I didn't do anything to him...!"

"I believe you, so do all of the teachers. We all know you wouldn't do such a thing. One of us would have seen you with Muraki, and you didn't even leave your room. you're music was on, I could hear it in my room. I could hear you talking to another teacher. Hijiri, if you want we can call the police and file a missing person report and tell them where everything is."

Hijiri smiled. "We..We could!?" He hugged the teacher. "That would be great. I'd feel a lot better."

"Alright, then. We'll go after school. Okay?"

"Alright." He nodded. They walked back to the classroom.

_**Okay, Not much happened... -- Oh well. I'm still working on how to explain things, because I need to replay the HG game to remember what the whole castle looks like, But yea. If you'd like to suggest anything, or just give me a few tips, just say so in a pm or in the comments. Thanks! REVIEW PLEASE!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Okay, this is where it gets fun. I'm at a complete standstill, so if I switch between the Castle and Hijiri's life a lot, sorry. I'm still thinking of a way to continue, seeing as I'm not quite familiar with the characters' personalities... -sigh- A'ight, here goes! **_

Hisoka looked into the darkness, his green eyes trying to adjust. Tsuzuki grabbed his shoulder softly and looked behind him, then in front. "I can't see anything, do you, Hisoka?"

"Yea. It's clear." he nodded.

While Tsuzuki had sensitive hearing, Hisoka had extremely good eyes. Since he turned 14, he's been going to Hijiri's concerts, always sitting next to to the speakers. He always clapped the loudest, and he was very proud of his best friend, And he still is.

When he wasn't at Hijiri's concerts, he hated quiet places. they made him too nervous. So he always listened to loud music. In a result, his hearing wasn't all that good.

He never seemed to have trouble with his eyesight, but he supposed that was a good thing, especially in this place.

he was suddenly hit with a wave of sadness. What if he never seen Hijiri again? What if he never saw any of the teachers, or... or even his school again? Would he be killed here? Kept as a servant or.. perhaps... Even worse, by Muraki? No.. He couldn't think this way. He _had _to get out. Simply had to. And with Tsuzuki on his side, he shouldn't have any problems.

Should he?

Isn't it possible that Tsuzuki could be playing him too? That he's really on Muraki's side, and just luring him into his traps?

'_no..'_ Hisoka thought, shaking his head wildly. '_Stop thinking such things... He's on your side, and you know it._' He sighed.

Tsuzuki, who was slightly confused at this action, tilted his head. "What are you-"

"Shut up. Let's go." Hisoka growled, walking into the shadows.

Tsuzuki was shocked, But he said nothing as he silently followed him, making as little noise as possible. Tsuzuki heard a loud cough, and he stopped, grabbing Hisoka's arm. He jumped into a bush and waited, with Hisoka close to his chest. Both were silent as a pair of legs stopped in front of the bush.

"Where are you two.." The person asked, an emotionless voice reaching their ears.

'_Tatsumi...'_ Tsuzuki thought. He looked in Tatsumi's hand. He had a sharp piece of glass, longer than Hisoka's leg.

"Where are you...?" He asked again, and went to take another step, when he stopped. "What's this...?"

It was then that both Hisoka and Tsuzuki realized that the sand from the ground held their footprints. '_No...!'_ Hisoka thought, as Tatsumi slowly leaned down and peeked into the bush. He held the same expression and reached in, grabbing Hisoka by the hair.

"Ow! Hey, Let me go!" Hisoka yelled, smacking at Tatsumi's arm. Tatsumi didn't even flinch as he picked him up, then grabbed Tsuzuki's arm.

"Master Muraki has sent me to find you." Tatsumi whispered. He expression was so cold.. So... Lifeless that Hisoka shivered.

Neither one moved as Tatsumi walked through the halls, and then walked up the stairs. Muraki was sitting on the bed, and he smirked.

"Ah, There you are, Hisoka." He walked over and took Hisoka in his arms. "Thank you, Tatsumi."

Tatsumi bowed and slowly walked out the opposite door towards the kitchen.

Tsuzuki was shaking, trying to think of a plan to get the two out. His eyes shifted as he watched Muraki touch Hisoka, and he felt anger burning in his blood.

"Let go of him!" He snarled, His fear quickly disappearing. He stepped closer, and Muraki glared at him, taking his eyes off of Hisoka, who shook roughly.

"you dare raise your voice to me, Your _**Master**_!?"

"You are _not _my master!" Tsuzuki yelled, raising his arms.

Muraki dropped Hisoka, and Hisoka dropped to the floor on his knees, hugging himself.

"Why you ungrateful-"

"NO!" Tsuzuki yelled, raising his arm and smacking Muraki's face. Muraki was loosing his Patience.

"I've tried to be fair to you, Mister Tsuzuki, but my patience has reached it's end.." He took a knife from his jacket and put it up to Hisoka's neck. "It doesn't matter now whether he lives or dies.. I've gotten my fun out of him. He's weak. He's lost his strength running around with... _you..._"

"Let me go.." Hisoka whispered, trying his best not to move to much with the blade on his neck. He looked up with pleading eyes. "Stop.." He groaned, tears running down his cheeks as the blade pressed deeper into his skin.

"Fair!?" Tsuzuki screamed, losing his cool altogether. "_**FAIR**__!?" _The closer he got, the further the blade pressed into little Hisoka's neck, so he stopped advancing. "You've been nothing but **un**fair and cruel since I got here, and now that Hisoka's here, you've been getting worse!" He cried.

At that comment, Muraki snapped. Instead of slitting Hisoka's throat like he had planned to, he threw the blade at Tsuzuki hitting him directly in the stomach.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Hijiri looked in the door. The teacher had already walked in, but Hijiri was still nervous. What would people think of him? Saying that he thought some stalker had a hold on his best friend, but he's not sure. Would they believe him? Or would they laugh?

They could Lie and say they looked, but couldn't find him..-Alive, Anyway,- and there was no hope left. Or, they could make a boy happy and find him alive and bring him back.

'_For Hisoka... He needs me now... even if he's dead... He needs me, and friends help each other...'_ With weak legs, he attempted to walk through the doorway, but he felt sick. A woman suddenly bumped into him, and he jumped back.

It was a police woman, and she dropped papers she was holding. "Oh! I am so sorry, Sir!" She said, blushing and bending over to get them. He leaned down as well and helped her.

"No, it's fine." He smiled slightly. "I've just never been here and I wish I wasn't here..." He felt pain jab at his heart. "And I wouldn't be if I had watched him careful enough like he wanted.." He let out a soft whimper and handed her the last paper, standing up and looking away.

"Sir...? Do you need help?" She asked. "I'm supposed to go home for the night, but I can still help you for a while."

"You.. you would do that?"

"Of course." She smiled. "Come on."

As they passed the teacher, who was waiting in a line, Hijiri Grabbed his shirt. "you can go home, I've got it."

"you sure?"

"Yea." Hijiri nodded softly and smiled.

"Alright, just be careful." The teacher pat Hijiri's back.

"Thanks for helping."

"No problem." The teacher turned and walked through the doors.

In the office, the woman sat in a chair next to Hijiri, Who was telling all he knew with tear filled eyes and a few laughs to brighten himself up, that, of course, were unsuccessful.

After he was finished telling the story, he let out a whimper and fell against her shoulder. "I don't know what to do anymore... He's gone, and every one is accusing me! I didn't do anything!"

The woman Shushed him and held his back comfortingly as Hijiri cried in her neck.

"My name is Hijiri, by the way.."

"Mine is Crystal."

"I like that name.." He nodded softly and wiped his eyes. He looked into her bright blue eyes and couldn't help but smile. "It fits you."

She blushed softly and smiled. "Okay, Where is this 'Castle'. Do you remember?"

"No, Me and Hisoka were to busy messing around and talking and trying to drown out people's voices." He laughed softly and bit his finger.

"Could you explain what he looks like, Please?"

"yes. He looks almost exactly like me, but he has blond-ish hair. We all just explain it as 'Wheat' Color." He smiled. "he hated it. But we did it anyway."

"What did he hate it?"

"I'm not sure. One, he talked about Dying his hair black like mine to confuse people."

Crystal laughed and wrote the description on a piece of paper. "He sounds like a great kid."

"he is." They nodded.

"Anything else you find important? Like who the murderer looks like?"

"Oh, yes. I nearly forgot about that scum-bag." He growled, anger glowing in his eyes.

"he has a nasty little attitude, don't be fooled by his 'charm.'. I betcha that's how he got to Hisoka.." he shook his head. "Anyway.. he's got platinum blond hair with a touch of silver, and his eyes are a silver-ish blue. He's got hair in front of one of his eyes, i don't remember which one now, But whatever. He's pretty tall, just a bit taller than me."

"Alright, Anyone else?"

"Yea... There was this boy I could tell Hisoka was shocked by seeing. He had dark purple eyes and brown hair. A handsome man, That's for sure."

"Do you know his name?"

"Yea. Tsuzuki."

"Anything else?"

"N..No, I think that's about it."

"Okay. We'll talk to your school. In the meantime, why don't you go home and get some rest. you've had a rough time. We'll be there tomorrow to check things out."

"Okay, Crystal. Thank you." He watched as Crystal scribbled down a few numbers on a piece of paper.

"If you need me," She whispered, pointing to one number. "This is my office number."

Hijiri nodded.

"If I'm not there," She smiled. "this is my house number."

Hijiri blushed and nodded. "Thanks." He took the paper and put it in his pocket. He bowed softly and walked out the door, blushing slightly and walking home.

**OoOoOoOoO **

Tsuzuki felt the cold metal pierce through his stomach. He let out a small yell and fell to the ground, wrapping his hands around the handle. Muraki smirked and walked closer.

"That's what you get for interfering..." Muraki whispered. He didn't notice that Hisoka had gotten up. He didn't notice that Hisoka also had a weapon. The only thing he realized, Was that Tsuzuki was laughing, looking down at the blood.

"Now, Hisoka!" He yelled, and Hisoka slammed a vase over Muraki's head. He also slammed his fist into his head, then did a flip, lifting his leg and kicking him in the neck. That did the trick, and Muraki fell unconscious to the floor. Tsuzuki took out the knife from his stomach, and blood dripped from it. He winced.

"Tsuzuki, you gonna be okay?"

"yea... He didn't realize this isn't exactly the sharpest knife in the butcher shop."

"Meh, Neither is he." the two laughed, and Tsuzuki covered the wound with his hand.

"We need to find something wrap you up in and stop the bleeding.." Hisoka looked around and seen a sheet on the bed. He smiled and walked over. Carelessly, he ripped it. He walked back over and took off Tsuzuki's shirt carefully. He wrapped the new bandage tightly around his stomach.

"It's not great, but it'll have to do until we find proper care.." He whispered, hoping they had that much time.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Hijiri flopped on his bed. He stared up at the ceiling. He picked up the phone by habit and dialed a random number. that random number was Hisoka's cell. Which was in his pocket in the castle.

"Oh, This is Hisoka's nu-" His eyes widened as it rang. "But what if... What if it works...?" he waited.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Hisoka jumped as his phone rang. "I didn't even know I had service up here..." He mumbled. "Man, They weren't kidding when they said go everywhere minutes..." Tsuzuki laughed. He looked at the number, after pulling it from his pocket. "it's Hijiri!" He cried, answering in a heartbeat. "Hello!?"

"_H..Hisoka! You're alive!?"_

_"_Yea, I know, Shocking, huh?"

"_Oh, I'm go glad! I got to the police, they'll start the search tomorrow. but I didn't know where the castle was.. So-"_

_"_Wait.. Police?_"_

_"Yea."_

"Oh... Hm..." Hisoka got up carefully and brushed himself off, then helped Tsuzuki to his feet with a grunt.

"_What are you doing?"_

"Oh, Tsuzuki here got stabbed, so I had to bandage him up, then you called... i can't believe I could have called the police this WHOLE time!"

Tsuzuki's eye twitched. "_**WHAT!?**_"

"Hijiri, Call the police again, tell them to search everywhere in Japan. I'm not even quite sure where this place it, but when I do, I'll be sure to-" He looked to his side, and Muraki was standing. "Shit!" He yelled, the the two took off running, slamming the door.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Hijiri was worried.

"_Shit!_" Was all he heard, along with a slam of the door.

"_Hijiri, We'll have to talk later. Hurry, i don't have much time!"_ With that, the line went dead. Hijiri hung up as well and called Crystal's home number.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Okay. That chapter was fun. :) But hopefully, if I'm lucky, this one will be a lot better. Notice, I'm not keeping up with the game. **_

_**And by the way... Crystal is mine. :) She is MY own character. No touchy.**_

Hisoka ran quickly, and Tsuzuki had a hard time keeping up. He let out a moan and held his stomach, and he fell to the ground. "Hisoka!" He cried out, and Hisoka stopped, turning back around. He ran closer and closer to Tsuzuki, but Muraki was also nearing them, and he was anything but happy. As Hisoka hurried to grab Tsuzuki, who felt sick, Muraki dived on top of him and tackled him to the ground. He grabbed at Hisoka's neck, anger burning in his veins.

"Stop!"Hisoka cried, covering his face. Surprisingly, Muraki did stop; But he didn't get off. He leaned down and gave Hisoka a soft kiss on the neck where he had choked him.

"I'm sorry, Hisoka..." Muraki whispered, brushing his hair. "Will you forgive me..?"

Hisoka looked deeply into Muraki's eyes, but then sighed. "I suppose."

Muraki seemed satisfied and he got off of Hisoka,then walked to Tsuzuki. "Seems Tsuzuki has a bit of a... Problem.." He smirked.

"Yea, because of you." Hisoka hissed, getting up. "Help him, Or I'll-"

"you'll what, Hisoka? Kill me?" Muraki laughed. "I'm afraid you can't get that close... You should have taken that chance when I was down..."

Hisoka winced. "Just help him!" He growled. "You caused it, and I want you to fix it!"

"I'm afraid I can't do that..." Muraki laughed.

"Do it!"

"I can't... What's so hard to understand about that, Hisoka... I'm no doctor.."

"I don't care! Find someone to help him! He'll die!"

"Do I care? Face it, Dear, he's not important to me.."

"But he is to me!"

Muraki stopped. "Why, Hisoka.. Don't I matter to you?"

"No! You never did, you never have, and you never will!" Hisoka was crying, and he raced to Tsuzuki's side. Tsuzuki was holding his stomach, feeling sick and dizzy.

Muraki growled. "Why you little-"

"I said Help him!" Hisoka growled, standing and pushing Muraki roughly.

Muraki sighed and nodded. "Alright. But for you... Hisoka..." He picked Tsuzuki up. "Come on." He said, and Hisoka followed.

They walked for what seemed like hours, and Muraki stopped in front of a door. the halls were dark, and they seemed as if the walls were rotting, and one door _Was_ rotten. it had already fallen off of it's hinges. Unless, of course.. Somebody was seriously pissed off at the door, which wasn't all that impossible.

"You must wait here. I cannot have anybody else but me and Tsuzuki in this room."

"How can I trust you. After what you've done to us!"

"Just trust me." Muraki growled, opening the door. Before he shut it, Hisoka slammed his palm onto the outside, preventing it from shutting.

"No."

"I can't trust you until you prove to me that you can be!"

"Understood, I suppose..."

Tsuzuki groaned and yelled in pain as Muraki took off Tsuzuki's 'Bandages.'.

"Then come in, but shut the door."

"Right." Hisoka growled, shutting the door as he walked in.

Through the entire 'fixing' process- you could hardly call it a surgery- Tsuzuki was screaming, and Hisoka was calming him down. "He'll help you." He kept repeating, but Tsuzuki looked at him with pained eyes.

Eventually, he grabbed Muraki's arm roughly. "If you're hurting him..."

"I'm not. It will save him." He growled back, whipping his arm from Hisoka. Now, he was just getting annoyed with the boy. He picked up something sharp to put it away, and he had the thought of cutting Hisoka up, to create the skin to make his next doll. He smirked. '_Later... That will come later...'_

Before he realized what had happened, He felt a sharp pain in his chest. Hisoka glared at him with a blade in his hand, pushing it into Muraki's body. "You were right." He growled, twisting it. "I should have taken the chance when you were down." He pulled the knife out, and Muraki fell. "But taking you by surprise is so much more fun..."

**OoOoOoOoO**

Crystal ran down the streets, looking for the house Hijiri was talking about on the phone. _'He said he would be waiting outside for me...'_

When she looked up, she seen Hijiri sitting on his porch, shaking.

"Hijiri!" She cried out, smiling. But Hijiri was in no Smiling mood. He tried however, but he only succeeded in letting a few tears escape his eyes.

"I talked to Hisoka.."

"What!? Then why are you so upset!"

"Because... He said he didn't have much time..."


	9. Chapter 9

_**Whoop! I'm here. I had to finish a story for a contest. You can red it if you want. It's another Yami no Matsuei, so yea. :D Okay, Here's the deal.**_

_**I am probably going to skip about a few weeks, later, and they are with 'Lorenzo' Who is now 'Watari'. :) Tatsumi's whole chase and battle thing will be brought up later in flashbacks. Oriya's stuff wasn't even important... XD. Yea, the story is coming to a close. **_

_**Thanks! Bai Bai! -By the way, Thank you to Laustic and Van 'n' Kim for the reviews! -hugs you both- :D-**_

Hisoka stared at the body with a look of shock. He couldn't believe... He was a murderer... he had sank to Muraki's level, and then killed him. That was hardly fair. Hisoka felt dark... Evil.. tainted. Like he didn't belong in this world anymore.

Was that the effect of killing someone? He looked back at Tsuzuki, who lay unconscious on the table.

'_At least he's okay now.. he probably would have bled to death if...'_ He shook his head. '_I can't think of that now...'_ He looked at his hands. Blood dripped off of them, onto Muraki's pale, lifeless face. He really _was_ a lot like a doll.

"I just hope Hijiri finds us soon.. I don't know how much more of this i can take.." He whispered, tears in his eyes.

He had killed someone, and He could never forgive himself. No matter what the costs were if he hadn't.

(_**Three weeks later**_)

Tsuzuki awakened in a prison cell. He had been in it for quite sometime. His wound in his stomach had been healing faster than he'd thought it would, But he still felt pain when he ran, which he'd been doing a lot of. Hisoka was gone. He knew that. everybody knew that. And he may not be coming back.

(flashback time! O.o)

_Tsuzuki felt his heart race as Hisoka ran beside him. He held his hand tightly, and jumped over a bridge that was beginning to separate. It was shocking that he didn't make it. He fell. He fell deep down, and heard him screaming the whole way. But, instead of falling onto the ground below and Dying like it was supposed to, someone reached out their arm from a window and pulled him in, and when Tsuzuki made his way back, a puddle of blood and Hisoka's clothes were all that he found._

(-sniff sniff- end flashback... POOR HISOKA! TT)

Tsuzuki shook his head at the memory. Hisoka.. He was dead. Well, He might not be, but he's gone, and Tsuzuki had no Idea what Watari had planned. He looked up, and Hisoka was thrown in front of him. Hisoka let out a loud scream of pain as someone stepped on his head.

"Stop!" He cried out, struggling. the foot just pressed harder into his head, and he was silent. Tsuzuki was shocked. A man looked down at him, strait in the face.

"Watari!" Tsuzuki screamed, backing up from the front. he went all the way to the back and huddled against the wall.

Watari smirked. "Ah. you still recognize me."

"you look..."

"younger? yes, i took this boy's Youth."

Tsuzuki stared at Hisoka. He didn't look any different... Did he just mean emotional? But what about the appearance of Watari? Surely, he never looked so young...

"Thinking, My boy?" Watari asked, smirking. He kicked Hisoka to the side. he opened the gate. "Go ahead, you may run. You won't get far, though.." Tsuzuki slowly crawled to the door, and hurried when he got to Watari. The second he passed him, He grabbed Tsuzuki's body and lifted him up. "there you go." Watari whispered. "Now that I am young... I can chase you... and you won't get away..."

Tsuzuki gulped and watched Hisoka roll over, groaning in pain. Watari dropped Tsuzuki ad watched him crawl to Hisoka.

"Hisoka!" He said, shaking Hisoka's shoulder. Hisoka shivered and looked at Tsuzuki with a smile.

"Tsu...Zu...Ki..." His face twisted in pain as Watari grabbed Tsuzuki and pulled him away from Hisoka, making him fall the the ground.

"Get him and go. I love a nice chase." Watari growled, pushing him off.

"I...-" He shook his head and gathered Hisoka in his arms and he held him close. With a last glare at Watari, he jumped up and ran out the door, locking it.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Hijiri sighed. Two weeks, And not once did the police find a trace that Hisoka even existed. But, as he lay in his bed, about ready to give up and look himself, the phone rang. He jumped up and picked it up, hoping it was Hisoka calling him back.

"Hisoka!" He cried. He heard a woman answer.

"No, I'm not Hisoka, but I do have news about him." It was Crystal.

Hijiri's heart felt as if it had stopped. "Wh..What?"

"We're closing in on his location. I'm zooming in now... Got him!"

Hijiri cried. He was so happy. maybe his friend will be okay... Maybe.. Just maybe... He's still alive.

"I'll come pick you up, alright? We're going now."

'Alright." Hijiri nodded and hung up. quickly, he pulled on his Jeans and T-shirt. '_It could be hours until we get there.. Oh.. Hisoka.. Please be okay...'_

When Crystal pulled into his driveway, she didn't get halfway through and Hijiri busted through the front door with a gun in hand. "I'm going to make sure nobody else hurts Hisoka." He put it under his Jacket.

Crystal smiled. It was nice to see a boy care so much about his friend. She backed out, and raced off, starting to call other police cars. Four of them came from one side of the street, and four more came from the other, and all of them were behind her. Hisoka smirked.

'_Muraki... you're dead...'_ He didn't know just how right he was.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Tsuzuki ran faster than he ever had before. He had an overwhelming sense of pain. Probably because the wound in his stomach never completely healed. Not yet. He felt himself beginning to slow, but the thought of anyone hurting Hisoka made him run faster. he heard Watari's footsteps behind him. He looked behind, and He couldn't see Watari. Not yet. he ran into the kitchen and slammed the door shut behind him. he looked around frantically.

"the dining room!" He ran to the door.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Hijiri seen the top of the castle beginning to appear from behind a group of trees. Crystal was shaking, and Hijiri smiled and touched her shoulder. She tensed under his touch, but relaxed. She stomped on the gas and raced down the road. She took a sharp turn into the dirt road leading to the castle. Hijiri jumped. "Relax." He said, smiling. she nodded and slowed down to a stop in front of the gate, and the other cars lined up behind her as she pulled out her gun. Hijiri did the same.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Hisoka was a little better. They had been hiding in a locked up space for about an hour, but was it safe? Tsuzuki peeked his head out, and Hisoka shivered behind him.

"It's clear." Hisoka whispered, and Tsuzuki nodded. They stepped out and shut the door lightly.

"What now?" Hisoka whispered, wrapping his arms around his shoulder.This seemed so.. Unreal... Was Hijiri even looking for him? He read a sign on the door of a room. "Hall of truth..." he started to step to it carefully, and Tsuzuki did the same.

Before opening the door, Tsuzuki seen a few candles on the table, along with a lamp. "Hmm..."

**OoOoOoOoO**

Hijiri took in a breath. Officers took their places by their cars, preparing for a fight as Crystal and himself edged to the gates. "They're locked from the outside. We can open them." Crystal said, smiling.

Hijiri nodded and reached out his arm, pushing them open. What he seen made his heart jump.

Hisoka and Tsuzuki busted through the front door, fire behind them. A man was chasing them. But what was worse, was that he was literally on fire. Hijiri's jaw dropped, and he pointed his gun. Hisoka was unconscious in Tsuzuki's arms, and their attention was directed above, where a room exploded. Tsuzuki was slowing down, and blood was coming down from his stomach. He had re-opened the wound, and was holding it while running away from Watari and carrying Hisoka.

"I'll get you!" Watari yelled. he was only inches from Tsuzuki, reaching out towards his bare arm.

The room from where they came out of exploded, and a window busted.

"Hisoka!" Hijiri yelled, trying to run forward. Crystal grabbed his arm.

"No! If you get burned, we can't help them!"

"But-!"

"no! Just wait." She regretted her words. A piece of glass flew towards Tsuzuki, and went through his leg. He screamed out a cry of anger, pain, and annoyance and fell over, Hisoka rolling out of his arms.

Hijiri had enough. He ran forward, pulling out of Crystals grasp. He held the gun tightly in his palm and aimed at Watari.

"Die!" He screamed, pulling the trigger and stopping. Watari fell, already half dead from the fire.

Hijiri dropped to his knees in tears at Hisoka. He gathered his friend in his arms and held him tight.

Tsuzuki pulled the glass from his leg with another scream, and police officers; including Crystal; Ran to him to help. Tsuzuki looked at Hisoka.

"You're lucky to have a friend like him." He said, passing Hijiri.

Hijiri looked up.

"He's the strongest boy.. No.. Man.. I've ever met in my entire life.." He limped to the police cars, and winced as they cleaned him up.

'_It's all over..._' Tsuzuki thought, smiling. '_I don't have to kill anymore... I'm free...'_ He felt his stomach and smiled. "Yea..." He nodded lightly, getting a few odd stares from other police officers.

"I'm free..."

_**Alright, next chapter I will give you the alternate ending, and then chapters after that will be... Well.. Whatever I want them to be. :D thank you!**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Okay, Here's an Alternate ending for ya. Now, after this, i will make it 'what happens when they return' stuff, and THEN include the flashbacks as they tell the story from their point of view to their fellow classmates.**_

_**ALTERNATE ENDING!**_

Hijiri took in a breath. Officers took their places by their cars, preparing for a fight as Crystal and himself edged to the gates. "They're locked from the outside. We can open them." Crystal said, smiling.

Hijiri nodded and reached out his arm, pushing them open. What he seen made his heart jump.

Hisoka and Tsuzuki busted through the front door, fire behind them. A man was chasing them. But what was worse, was that he was literally on fire. Hijiri's jaw dropped, and he pointed his gun. Hisoka was unconscious in Tsuzuki's arms, and their attention was directed above, where a room exploded. Tsuzuki was slowing down, and blood was coming down from his stomach. He had re-opened the wound, and was holding it while running away from Watari and carrying Hisoka.

"I'll get you!" Watari yelled. he was only inches from Tsuzuki, reaching out towards his bare arm.

The room from where they came out of exploded, and a window busted.

"Hisoka!" Hijiri yelled, trying to run forward. Crystal grabbed his arm.

"No! If you get burned, we can't help them!"

"But-!"

"no! Just wait." She regretted her words. A piece of glass exploded out from a window and headed strait for Tsuzuki. Tsuzuki looked back, and he gasped. He let Hisoka roll out from his hands and roll across the ground, stopping at Hijiri's feet. The glass pierced through Tsuzuki's back and went through and out his chest. He fell forward, and Watari fell, dead, a burning heap.

The glass had went through Tsuzuki's heart. Tsuzuki coughed up his own blood and looked down at his stomach. He couldn't help but smile. _'At least Hisoka's safe...'_ With his last dying breath, he watched as police officers ran forward, the lead in their legs disappearing. _'I love you... Hisoka...'_ And all went black.

Hijiri looked at Tsuzuki, and wondered how he would explain to Hisoka.

Hisoka stirred in his arms, and Hijiri looked down. He didn't have to.

Hisoka seen Tsuzuki laying on the ground, the glass Pointing through him. Hisoka winced and looked up, and he seen a brown-haired figure standing in the exploded window, flames surrounding him.

"T...Tatsumi..." He stared in disbelief. He had the perfect shot for throwing the glass at Tsuzuki.. the placement of the window... The window hadn't exploded from heat... it was broken.

_**Hmm... Depressing. :D It actually made me cry when I thought of it. It didn't go out as planned, but I can't find the words -or the stomach...- to explain it. **_

_**STORY;**_

_**Now, If you've ever played Haunting ground, then you'd understand Tatsumi's 'Fear of Mirrors'. you see, Daniella -Who is the Character Tatsumi was playing- Has this issue of 'not being complete'. She is a beautiful woman, but lacks the Azoth that Humans have. She was created -I think- By Riccardo, Who Oriya played.**_

_**So, Upon seeing Fiona, -Hisoka- She realizes she is not the perfect woman. So she goes after Fiona, wanting the Azoth she possesses. **_

_**In case you're wondering, Azoth is The, 'Essence of life'. Or, as Daniella calls it, 'Essence of Woman.' **_

_**WHERE TSUZUKI COMES IN;**_

_**Tsuzuki plays a 'dog' -Who is now Human, because there ARE no dogs in YnM. Even if there were, I'd still make it Tsuzuki. :D- Named Hewie, who helps Fiona through her adventures. he is an Albino Alsatian four year old dog. Beautiful ole' thing, I'll tell you. he's a cute little pup. Go to youtube and search 'Haunting ground Hewie' And see what you find, or Just search 'Haunting ground'. Now, Hewie is a smart dog, and was tied up to a tree.**_

_**WHERE MURAKI CAME IN;**_

_**Now, Debi -Muraki- is this big, fat THING that goes after Fiona, thinking she's a doll. Here are the bio's of each person from Haunting Ground. -Gotten from GAME FAQ'S from the User DKamikaze:**_

_**FIONA BELLI Fiona might not be a kick-ass-and-take-names kinda girl, but **_

_**she's not stupid. Leaving home at 18 to go to University. Reunited **_

_**sometime later, presumably in the time off students get, they take a **_

_**little car ride. Fate intervenes, and the car crashes - in what **_

_**circumstances, we don't know. Mr and Mrs Belli are killed. Somehow, Fiona **_

_**survives, but finds herself awakening in the dungeon of a creepy castle... **_

_**is this just a bad dream? Or is it a living nightmare? **_

_**HEWIE An albino Alsatian dog who was also captured and held in the **_

_**dungeon. When Fiona saves him from being tied up at a tree, he decides to **_

_**follow Fiona around. He's smart, although definitely still has that **_

_**infamous selective hearing problem that all dogs seem to suffer with -mine **_

_**included-. (A/N: Ahmen.)**_

_**DEBILITAS (Debi) Big, dumb and ugly. He would be harmless but when he gets **_

_**excited, he loses all control. With the body of a huge hunchbacked freak **_

_**and the mental age of a five year old, Debilitas might just want to play, **_

_**but Fiona is just as breakable as any dolly in this freaks collection. **_

_**DANIELLA The mysterious maid who seems to feel no pain whatsoever. Loves **_

_**her MANDRAGORA PLANTS, and protects them at all costs. While she seems **_

_**harmless enough, she can wield shards of glass and pieces of sharpened **_

_**metal and be a sizable threat. You have been warned. **_

_**RICCARDO This guy seems to be the leader. He introduces himself as the **_

_**castles keeper, but it is very clear he has another agenda on his mind, as **_

_**well as a seemingly split personality. Riccardo bears a close resemblance **_

_**to Mr Belli, Fiona's father. Could they be related? **_

_**LORENZO He seems to want to help... but he has a much larger plan in **_

_**motion.**_

_**OoOoOoOoO**_

_**Yea... So now that you know what each character is like, You can quickly realize where I put most of them in place. (Muraki should be obvious. XD)**_

_**DEBI AND MURAKI;**_

_**This one made me giggle. Heh heh.. Now, i love Muraki just as much as the next guy -or girl...- But this one was just to perfect. thank you Muraki, for without him and his dolls, i never would have thought about this Idea.**_

_**Debi;**_

_**Now, Debi is just freaky. As Dkamikaze said, He is 'big dumb and ugly'. XD Personally, i love kicking the door in his face, because I hear him go; 'GAH! -thud- MY WITTLE PINK MEATBALL!' XD **_

_**He is shockingly quick when he gets angry, but he's SERIOUSLY dumb. i can hide more the two hundred times under the bed and he NEVER found me. He did eventually, and when he did, that was only because I leaned over to grab the controller I dropped, and I clicked 'circle', which makes me come out of Hiding. I was like, 'Whoops...'**_

_**He has a strange obsession with dolls, and He's got a big room full of them. Now, in YnM, I was watching the 'Demon's reckoning' dvd, and I watched the opening. I seen the child Muraki pick up a doll and was in front of like, 10 rows of dolls, and I just burst out laughing. Now every time I see Muraki, I can't help but yell, 'DEBI!'.**_

_**DANIELLA AND TATSUMI;**_

_**Now, i don't know what the HELL I was thinking with this one, I just thought 'He kinda looks like it.. Emotionless..' So I just shrugged and gave the part to him. (Yay, I know.) Now, I have no need to explain all of the actions of Daniella, as she is just a robotic thing that follows you everywhere you go and is extremely smart. :D**_

_**RICCARDO AND ORIYA;**_

_**Again, I have no Idea. I suppose it's because he's the only one -that I know- that holds weapons.**_

_**LORENZO AND WATARI;**_

_**I ran outta people. 'Nuff said...**_

_**Okay, enough chatting and I'll put this to an end. See you people in the next chapters, which will be what happens after, and explaining the adventure in Hisoka and Tsuzuki's point of view.**_

_**now, those of you who HAVE played Haunting ground, if I am missing something in the explanation that you think is important, tell me. If I have something, please tell me. Thanks!**_

_**Bai! Review please!**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Okay, This is the end of the fic. :) Ignore the last part in chapter ten; I deleted the other chapters.**_

_**Just to make sure this isn't some RANDOM stupid Authors note that EVERYBODY hates, I'll make it somewhat fun.**_

_**I'll tell you about everything that's happened down here lately. (Well.. Maybe not EVERYTHING...)**_

_**One: I just got started on my new book and to tell you the truth, IT SUCKS! T.T It's uninteresting, but it has a good Idea, I know that much. My friends' LOVED the Idea, but even they said it wasn't all that great. -.- oh, Man. **_

_**Two: My friends grandma died. T.T My group wore black the entire day and got detentions for not wearing the school uniform...**_

_**QUESTION!**_

_**How old do you think I am!? The person that is the closest will get a hug:D Well.. E-hug.**_

_**Thanks! I hope to see you soon!**_

_**Bai!**_


	12. Author's Note

I only have ONE thing to say.

I. Am so. Sorry.

This story was probably THE WORST I've posted on here. Grammar was horrid, spelling was bad, inconstant tenses... and i thought I was horrible now. Ack, I am really sorry. If you stayed and read ALL of this, either you have nerves of steel or want to read everything I've done. Again, I apologize the this... erm... _atrocity_, for lack of better word. I'll try to redo this story as soon as I get the time, because as it stands, I can't believe I hadn't noticed the crap that was in there. xD

Thanks for reading, anyway!

Love; Pugnacious Peace


End file.
